Awakening Chronicles: Orange Islands
by ThomasLight
Summary: Six months after Ash's battle against the Regional's champion, he receives an invitation that will meet him against former and current Pokemon League Champions. While he faces them, Team Rocket begins their plan of taking down opposition. Image credited to Feranelia.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the start of a sequel, Awakening Chronicles: Orange Islands. Now, before you guys read this story, first read Awakening Chronicles: Kanto before reading this. Trust me. Now with saying that, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. I only own the OC characters in this story.

Chapter 1: Process of plans

Six months. Six months passed and Ash was sitting on a large rock starring on the sea. He finished his training and all he could think about is how much time passed and how things are different in Kanto. How people are finally getting themselves out of their problems. He smiled softly at the thought that trainers, non-trainers and Pokemon alike are working together after what he has done.

Ever since the capture of Lorelei, the police and Lance's G-Men were able to find and raid on Team Rocket's hideouts all over Kanto. They found various amount of money, various caged Pokemon, and Synthetics. A number of experimental Synthetics were found in the hideouts and some of them in the middle of being processed of testing. Some even disturbed stories of dead Pokemon, that made him shiver at the thought of it.

Ash remembered the process of those poor Pokemon when they were off the drug…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two months ago, Oak's Lab_

" _You wanted to see me, sir?" Ash asked._

 _Professor Oak nodded and gestured to follow him. When they reached an area, they found a Jolteon, resting. He looked a bit underweight but was healthy._

" _I see a Joleteon…."_

" _Yes, but this Jolteon is the one you rescued. It went through a withdrawal after two weeks."_

 _Ash was surprised "Two weeks?!"_

" _Though it lost weight, the Jolteon will be fine. Just need to increase its weight"_

 _Ash nodded and then asked "What about Lorelei's Pokemon…"_

 _He sighed "Two of her Pokemon died. We tried to save them, but the effects of them were very severe. The rest are in a coma and are barely recovering."_

" _What kind of side effects?"_

" _Change in metabolism, anger, abnormal heart rate, and lack of judgement if not trained properly."_

 _Ash frowned about this. Pokemon's health being altered and judgement could bring even more trouble for them. Who knew people would just take it and care less about the Pokemon._

" _What's interesting that it has been dropping for months usage of the drugs itself?" Oak pointed out._

 _Ash raised his eyebrow "How?"_

" _Your battle against my grandson has helped. A number of trainers stopped taking it after a number of them tried to ask for advice on taking care of Pokemon properly. Some even tried to ask about you and my grandson. Knowing both of you, both of you are always busy."_

 _Ash shook his head "I don't mind helping out. If anymore do come by, let them come where I am"_

 _Oak nodded "Sure."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Flashback

Ash helped a few trainers out and so did Gary. Things have become better in Kanto as people were motivated to fight fairly now, and the uses of Synthetics stopped.

Though there are days that are uneasy for him.

At nights, he leaves the window slightly open with a piece of wood wedged. Team Rocket are still out there and security went up as they could still attack him in retribution. His parents also are guarded as they know that they well be a target. His life isn't always perfect, but being safe is better than nothing.

He also noticed changes on the relationship of all of his Pokemon and found it comforting. Pikachu and Sylveon are seeing each other more and comforting more. Both Nidoking and Butterfree are together a bit more often. Though it is unknown what they are talking about at times. Though they seem happy and complacent together.

Various other Pokemon were either sparring partners or formed a friendship. He is still amazed how things are.

He got up from where he was sitting and felt a small chill from the cool air. He realized how the weather has been slowly changing. He walked down back to his home as he took out a small letter that was given to him.

Serena wrote to him and told him she was safe and how she caught up to her mother. She promised they will see each other soon. The question was when. Though the picture of her in a simple clothes made her look attractive.

He sighed to himself. Lately, he is noticing women more often. He would admire the woman's looks to their scent, He stared at the photo of the young teen who is blossoming to a beautiful woman. That is something that he can enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pokemon League Office

"So far this is our twentieth raid so far." A man with a dark uniform as a man in a blue regal clothing and cape was drinking his wine.

"Anything in it?" He asked.

"Yes, Lance. We found two more controlled Rockets."

Lance frowned hearing this. It was another method that the Rockets are using. It seems that they are hypnotizing various people and keeping them in line. The trainer Ash told him about this and to keep an eye on them. He pondered how many missing people are finally found, only to find out that they were controlled by a criminal organization. They were desperate people alright.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we have determined that they are losing ground in Kanto as of late. Without a leadership here, they will fall quickly."

"Don't get cocky. Team Rocket are still at large. They are playing the quiet card and maybe dealing with their leader."

The man nodded, then the door opened and a woman said "Sir, four members of the different Regions Representative and a Battle Brain are here."

The man saluted and left as Lance gestured for them to enter.

Two men and women in black suits entered and then a woman with short purple hair and purple eyes, wearing a white suit entered and they sat on the chairs.

"Thank you for coming Ladies and Gentlemen. Our plans will move forward in about a month." Lance said.

The man with red hair said, "Are you sure that would be the best interest for the fighters?"

Lance nodded "Yes. This will help relations within our region. Plus it will be a great way to give some of these people a chance to go after the champions or something more."

The woman in purple hair then asked, "Are you sure you need two Brain volunteers?"

"Yes, Anabel. I do need to give a bit of variety. Just let your boss know about this."

She nodded.

"So this year, we will have 64 former, current, and regional champions face each other. We already have something in store for the winner." Lance said as he pressed a button from his desk. Out came a model of various islands.

"This time, we will make it interesting on the Orange Islands. We have prepared them for this powerful task and unique dangers."

"And of the Team Rocket problem."

Lance had a confident smile "We have it under control. Nothing will be coming in this tournament. My G-Men will take care of any problems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oak's Lab

Thus far the evening of taking care of Pokemon exhausted him. He saw on his favorite chair and relaxed.

Pokemon are still fascinating creatures and are still a mystery to him to this day. They survive in harsher conditions than humans due, but then they are still living beings.

He sighed as he thought of those poor Pokemon who are suffering from withdrawals. He just can't understand how Team Rocket could make a disgusting drug that could bring the worse side effects or even death. Then he realized, trainers are selfish in their goals and Pokemon are willing to do anything to make their trainers happy.

He is proud of both Ash and his grandson for showing something that hasn't been seen in years in a fight and it did change the minds of various trainers. Though, he had a feeling this is only the start of the changes that are occurring since the discovery of the cause of the drug. People are seeing battles that were forgotten years back.

Maybe...just maybe Ash could bring back with what mattered the most.

As he finished writing his last notes, he hoped the first digital book about the dangerous of Synthetics and being motivated with just training them the old fashion way. That is all he hoped for.

To be continue…..

A/N: Yep short, but the next chapter we will look into the minds of the Pokemon and few things more. See you guys later.

he Synthetics stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, welcome to another chapter more. So let's take a look at the reviews:

SaiyaStyles: Thanks for enjoying the story. My grammar is my Achille's heel.

The Quoutable Patella: True, but it will be easier to read the previous story.

Mark Andrew: I might reference something in future chapters on Ash's thoughts on the Orange Islands. I am flattered about it being published. :)

: Made the change. Thanks.

smashgunner: Thank you.

Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 2: Calm before the Storm

Nidoking and Butterfree are fiercely fighting each other and thus far are dead even. The larger Pokemon was blocking a powerful Psybeam while Butterfree used Whirlwind the moment he released a harsh Sludge.

Both Pokemon panted and realized they have been battling for thirty minutes. Then, they heard the bell ring. They both collapsed and were panting.

"You alright, Free?" He asked.

"Yes….just…..tired…." she panted. He went over and picked her up. Then they both held on to each other.

"It seems I am closely getting immune with Psychic moves." Nidoking said.

"Your Poison moves are becoming less painful." Butterfree answered.

They sighed and stared up at the cloudy skies.

"Nido…"

"Yes?"

"Ever wonder if we could have eggs together?" Free asked the question.

"You know I want to, but our species are different."

"I know, but Professor is doing everything he can to make it possible. He said he never saw anything like it."

"True. I do want my own little litter or larva…."

She giggled and sighed.

Meanwhile, both Pikachu and Sylveon were resting on each other.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, Sylv?"

"Ever wanted to evolve?" She asked

He began to think about it for a moment and replied, "I do want to, but I think Ash is trying to figure out my limits on how I am now."

"Makes sense...though I must admit, I never thought I would evolve into something like this."

"Me neither….you look perfect."

She blushed "Thanks." She kissed him, rewarding a blushing Pikachu.

"Someday we will have eggs together." Pikachu said.

"I do hope so."

They cuddled closely and stared up in the sky.

Both Primeape and Kangaskhan are dead even in battle. The baby Khangaskhan was cheering for her mom while Marowak watched closely.

"Think fast, Brick Brake!" Primeape shouted

Her hands became harder and tried to smack the larger Pokemon.

"Not so fast, Iron Tai!" Her tail turned and metallic. Both attacks collided and nothing happened. Both backed off and pants.

"Break!" Marowak shouted.

They sat on the ground and sighed.

"You're getting better at it, Kang," Primeape said.

"Thanks, sis," Kangaskhan replied.

"Mama, you did great!" the baby Pokemon said as he hugged her.

"You were terrific." the bone Pokemon added.

"Your welcome, though I need to train so more."

Meanwhile, in a marsh area. Golduck, Mew, and the evolved Omastar were in a meditative state. Then Mew got out.

"I wish I could battle with you guys." Mew said.

"As much as Ash does want to, he is frightened over you." Golduck said.

"Why, though?" Mew said.

"You are considered rare. Poachers and thieves will do anything to have you and use you in their own gain. It's not worth the risk for it." Golduck pointed out.

"Well...what about me?" Omastar asked.

"You guys are being revived more often. Plus, you are scattered more than any Pokemon than I know." Golduck said.

Omastar stood there pondering while Mew sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, your time will come." Golduck said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

A masked man sat on a chair, looking through various files and pictures.

A Rocket came in the room. "Sir, it seems that your story is correct.

Lance will start the world tournament again."

"Good. I knew he would do that. How are the preparation for the takeover?"

"We are almost ready sir."

"Good. Send in Sputnik and Apollo."

The Rocket nodded and left. Then came in two masked Rockets came in

one with a red mask and the other a blue mask.

"What can we do for you, sir?" the red masked Rocket said.

"Have you received your invitation?"

The blue and red masked Rockets nodded.

"Good. You will go in there and do what you can to take care of our problem." Then the picture of two trainers showed.

"So...he qualifies?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. Take care of him and the other champion. They caused me nothing but headaches. Do whatever means necessary to take them out." The masked person said.

"Of course sir. We will also bring in the experimental serum." Sputnik said.

"Yes. We made sure that not even the league could figure it out."

"This will be fun." Apollo giggled.

"Don't disappoint me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalos Region

Serena trained her Pokemon hard and looked focus. Her mother looked

on as well and was worried.

"Sweety, are you finished?" Grace asked.

"Almost. Just two more minutes." Serena said.

She watched on as her Pokemon are obeying each aggressive move. She wanted her daughter a quiet life, but Serena had other plans.

Flashback

"Mom, you have to understand. The Rockets are still out there." Serena pointed out.

"Which is why we are far away from the problem!" Grace argued.

"Look mom, Team Rocket had tried to invade here. However, they failed to do so as the laws here are very harsh for criminal acts. They tried other regions and thus far they have Johto and some of Kanto. Plus, they are looking for me." She looked into her mother's eyes.

She sighed. "I just...I just don't want you to fight this anymore." Grace replied.

"I know. Don't worry, I won't leave yet. I need to train and make these guys pay for what they done to me."

End Flashback

Once training was over, Serena returned her Pokemon and went inside for lunch.

To be continue...

A/N: Well guys this short chapter is to prepare for the next part where

Ash and the others receive the invitation and some few champions will be shown. Until then, take care.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals welcome to another chapter more. Now, before we continue, let's look at the reviews:

Vital Info: Pikachu represents Ash's child-like innocence. It will come in time when he will evolve. Thanks for the review.

ASD Pokemon Fan: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes.

Now that we have that out of the way, let's move on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 3: The Invitation

Misty was walking through the road near Pallet Town. Her visit is more of a surprise since she hasn't seen Ash for months. She wanted to see him.

Thus far, her feelings for the trainer has been more sibling than anything. Her calls were more of just checking up and such. So they kept their friendship as it is.

Just as she made it to town, she saw Ash and a brown haired person. She had to admit, he is good looking. She went over to them.

Ash noticed Misty was coming over and waved. "Hey, Misty!"

Gary looked over and his heart thumped a bit. She was a looker.

"Hey Ash, good to see you." She hugged him and then saw the other young man. "Who are you?"

"Misty, this is Gary Oak. Grandson of Professor Oak and Co-Regional Champion."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure."

Misty blushed a bit and then looked at Ash "Are all of Pallet Town men good looking?"

"Yep." Gary winked.

"Yeah, so we received an invitation on this competition. I have no idea what it is." Ash said.

Misty was able to answer "The Pokemon Battle League."

"Battle League?" Ash was curious.

Gary replied "Yep. Once every two years, the League brings in all of the former, current, and regional champions together to face each other off. The winner received the title as 'Grand Champion' and they have the right to challenged either the Elite Four or the Champion directly" He then gestured them to sit on a bench and they sat down. "It is considered both exciting and dangerous."

Misty agreed with him. "Dangerous in the part that the rules are very loose, save for the drugs found on both Pokemon and Trainers. It is all out and it is in the Orange Islands."

Ash was surprised to hear this. In his coma dream, he fought against opponents with various rules and laws. However, things must have changed since his sleep. Now, he will compete on something he is unfamiliar and dangerous at the same time.

"Have there been any deaths on the competition?" Ash asked.

"Only one major injury. Though now things are kept an eye open for safety and such." Gary said.

"Okay. Then I better start training myself."

"Easy there, Ash. You better understand a bit of the rules and registering for the competition.."

"Alright, then let's go." Ash said.

They went toward Oak's lab and began to research the rules, along battle strategy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _In a Mansion in Sinnoh…._

A young blonde woman was kickboxing the heavy bag, wearing a gi. A Garchomp was practicing its speed and attacks by moving and slicing.

It was training time for both of them and thus far, things are going well for them. They held the Sinnoh Championship for five years and she is going to find a better challenge elsewhere someday.

"Ms. Shirona." A middle-aged man in a suit appeared with a letter.

She stopped fighting and grabbed a towel. She then grabbed the letter and read it. She smirked.

"I guess it's time, Jerry." Cynthia said softly.

"Are you prepared this time, madam?"

"I am. I do hope Lance will be in it. I want to see how the so-called dual Champion is in a fight."

She grabbed a pen and made a fast note.

"Mail it and see about having the Elite Four here for training."

Her butler nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Somewhere in Unova….._

"Alright guys, again"

A group of people were battling Pokemon, while a lone woman with brown skin, long lavender hair, and elegant dress, was watching over them.

Being a champion wasn't an easy task, but earning the respect was worth it. Then someone came in and handed a letter. She read it and smirked. She grabbed a pen and wrote a note. She then dismissed the person.

"So….it seems that I will be tested. Good." She thought "I think it's time to expand my style of fighting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Inside a palace_

A woman with pixie black hair and elegant dress was meditating with a Gardevoir.

She then sensed someone was coming. She opened her eyes, and someone came in the room. She was handed a letter. She read it and then a pen appeared. She wrote a small note and then the person left.

"Gardevoir….be ready." the woman said.

"Garde…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown location…._

A muscular man was training hard and was punching away large rocks.

Then he heard the bell ringing. He went over and found his mail. He look through it and out came a particular letter. He read it and then a dark grin spread. He then cackled.

"Better begin the plan."

He went back to his home and wrote two notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown Location…_

A young teen was training her Pokemon. Then she saw the mailman, dropping some letters. Then she went to look over the letter. She checked for junk and bills. She then found her name and an invitation.

"I suppose I have to be in this. Very well…."

She went back home and told her mother about the invitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _G-Men Headquarters_

Lance was sitting on his chair, going over some few papers. He kept signing each one and going over the plans.

"It's interesting you are not on the list." A woman said.

He turned around and was surprised to see a woman in her 70's.

"Agatha."

She smirked slyly. "I assumed my protege would be in the competition."

He smiled sadly "Unfortunately, I am needed for security. One of our intel believes that Team Rocket will do something in the competition."

"Pity….I wished it wasn't the case." She sat down on a chair and sighed.

He puts the papers away and looks at his mentor. "So, who do you think is going to win this competition?"

Agatha gave a thoughtful moment and then answered. "I have two favorites."

"Really?" Lance asked in surprised.

"The Sinnoh Champion and one of your Regional's champion."

"Gary Oak?"

She shook her head. "Ash Ketchum."

Lance looked at her. "In what way does he have an edge over former, current and other champions?"

"His battling style and instincts." She then looked at her cane. "I have seen how fast it has grown as a trainer. He is different from others, even after a few years in his coma. He also could be adapted beyond the League's rules, if he ever finds out about it."

Lance looked at her in surprise. "Interesting…"

"It has been years since I have seen someone with that same potential. He was great once….pity how he lost everything and himself." She said monotonously.

Lance sighed "We both know he was great once."

"Still….erasing him wasn't necessary."

She got up "This is the part where I leave you to your work" as she walks toward the door, she paused "I do hope you are prepared."

"I always am."

She then left, as Lance pondered about Ash. Maybe a recruitment into the G-Men would be worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown location….._

"Did you receive the invitation?" A masked Rocket said.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, make sure you and Sputnik know what must be done."

"Don't worry. We will not fail."

The communication was off. Then a Rocket came in the room.

"Sir, we are finally moving in."

"Excellent. You must wait until the right moment."

"Yes, sir."

He left as the leader of the Rockets leaned his chair back and looked at his Ultra Ball.

"Soon….Soon, Ash you will learn how life could be unfair and harsh...Soon"

To be continue…..

A/N: Well guys, leave a comment. The next chapter would be a bit of training on Ash and the Orange Islands.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals, welcome to another chapter. Now let's see the reviews:

Vital Info: Keep this in mind, Pikachu was with Ash since Ash was 10. Yes, I wanted to venture it as a curiosity between Misty and Gary. As for the Rockets, oh trust me, their role will be an interesting one here.

: Maybe.

Sorry for the delay guys, a number of things are occurring and the holiday season is distracting me. Well, hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4: Meeting the Champions

 _Two months later…._

Ash was using his Fearow to fly him toward the Vermillion Docks. He was staring on the field and felt a bit nervous…

 _Flashback_

 _Ash was watching one of the previous competition. He asked Professor Oak if he had any archives of the previous battles. He gave them to him without any problems. He watched four of the fights and this is his fifth one._

 _His father was reading a book, coming downstairs. He noticed his son looking at the battle closely. Giovanni was proud how far his son went. Though at times, he would wonder about how his son gets himself into danger._

" _What are you looking for in each battle, son?" Giovanni asked._

" _Looking at their battle strategy." Ash replied. His father watched on as well and try to see something. He hasn't been a strategist for years._

" _I can't see anything."_

 _Ash nodded "They are too strict. Very few rules are in this tournament. and I will use it on my favor."_

" _I see…."_

Ash trained himself and his Pokemon hard. They did everything they can to strategies newer moves, learning new moves, and various other techniques through books. Those months were spent on it while taking the occasional break.

His thoughts also go back to a certain honey-blonde teen. He missed her very much and wanted to see her. However, he didn't want to risk her life, considering the Rockets will spring out of nowhere.

Speaking of Rockets, they have been quiet. Too quiet for his taste. He had a feeling that the Rockets were up to something.

He felt Fearow descend and looked around. He was at the coast of Vermillion City. Fearow and landed on the dock, then he returned him. Then he went over and presented his invitation to the sailor. More people were asking their rooms and such.

Ash found his room at 32. He went inside and left his luggage on the side. He stretched his legs and was starving.

He, bringing along with Pikachu, went over to the buffet. He liked the different kinds of food. He grabbed a plate and began to fill his favorite food. He looked around to sit until he found somewhere.

Pikachu was holding a plate on his mouth with his favorite berries and Pokefood, and doing his best to follow his friend.

"You don't mind I sit here?" He asked

The others didn't mind at all.

Ash sat with a blonde woman, a young woman with lilac hair, a young dark skinned teen, and a brunette that looked so familiar to him.

"My name is Ash by the way." He extended his hand.

The blonde shook it "Cynthia. Current Champion of Sinnoh."

The lilac girl shook it as well "Anabel, one of the battle brains in Kanto."

"Iris, champion of Unova." the dark skinned teen shook.

The brunette smiled softly "Sapphire. Former Regional's champion of Hoenn."

Ash was surprised for Iris. A champion? He was surprised about Iris while Sapphire looked like someone he knew. They do look different from his coma. Cynthia was all woman, Iris's hair is slightly shorter but holds it in a ponytail, and Anabel's hair grew a bit. Time changes.

As Ash was eating Cynthia asked, "So, I heard about the Rocket problem. How are you dealing with it?"

He took a drink then answered "So far, nothing in Kanto. We caught a number of them, but it has been quiet."

"Must be difficult having quietness," Iris said as she took a bite on a fish stick.

"It isn't bad at all." Ash answered.

"I checked out your battling style and I noticed how adaptable you are with your surroundings." Anabel pointed out.

"True, but it isn't refined as you saw my last battle against Gary."

Sapphire replied, "You were incredible, though."

"Thanks, but I feel that I wasn't ready for the title. Yet, Lance believes that I am capable of handling being a co-champion. I have been training hard until I am ready to defeat Gary."

"It must of been an honor of being co-champion." Iris said

They chatted away, as Gary was eating with some few people.

"I am a bit surprised you are co-regional." A balding man with glasses said.

"Indeed. I have never seen or heard of a co-champion before." A silver-haired man added.

"I know Steven, but in some manner, I feel that Ash will learn more." Gary answered as he took a bite on a cake.

"I feel that you will face a tougher Ash this time." A short haired blonde woman said.

"I know Greta, but I am ready for him."

Then they heard a glass making a bit of a sound. People stopped chattering as Lance stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We welcome to another of our Pokemon World Battle Royale Tournament!" The people clapped as Lance waited until it stopped "This battle will determine who is the best. Our purpose as trainers, we become accustomed as champions for our regions. However, the few would do anything they can to be the Pokemon Master. One was successful, but he is long gone."

The people listened on.

"We as champions desire to challenge the best. Former champions will desire to carry the title in another region. Then...the few who are willing to do great things. 64 champions, former champions, and regional champions will face each other for that glory and the right to take on any champion they desire. We also added a surprise...the Battle Frontier will enter this tournament and will go after the championship as well."

The others were a bit surprised by this and knew their reputation as tacticians.

"Rest well everyone and tomorrow, we will reach the island. Once reaching the island, you will rest in a hotel for three days. After that, the battle royale begins and you must survive with what you can equip yourself. As to all, I wish you the best. Good night"

The others nodded and ate. Some continued to talk, some thoughtful, the little of them conspired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Next day..._

Ash and the others arrived on an island with a resort hotel. He checked himself in and went into his room. Once inside of his room and relaxing on his bed, the young trainer heard a knock.

He answered the door and it was Saphire.

"Ye-" before he could answer he was being kissed by her. He was shocked by this. She closed the door and then stops kissing him.

"Hey Ash. It's me, Serena."

"...what?" He was in disbelief.

"Yep, I had to dye my hair and style it again to my Sapphire persona."

Ash was, even more surprised. "Wait...you're a former regional champion! How?"

She sat on the bed and caresses Pikachu. "Team Rocket wanted to find a way to expand Hoenn.

I went over there, disguised as a trainer. I did well, and we were close in establishing an operation. However, the Stone brothers found out and kicked us out, along with the police."

"I see..."

She nodded "Ash, Team Rocket is in this tournament."

"What?! But how?"

"They have their two former champions. They carried their titles in Sinnoh and Unova. They weren't Team Rocket until maybe five years ago. Since then, they worked as spies and have done dangerous work."

"Any idea who they are."

She shook her head "Sadly no. I don't know them. Plus they are classified, so the leader has their identities covered."

"Crud...well, we will have to be careful."

She nodded and Ash sat next to her. He caresses her cheek "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied softly. She kisses him again and they hold on to each other.

To be continue...

A/N: Well guys, leave a review and I will be gone, until January 2. So take care guys and have a Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, and other Holidays. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone. Welcome to another chapter more. I am happy to get back on track with the new chapter and moving forward. Now to check out them reviews:

Xperior: What?...I didn't know.

ASD Pokemon Fan: Thanks

I stalk u thomas: …...okay…..-_-.

Now let's continue our story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 5: Before the battle

Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a table and eating, as the sun was high up in the sky. He noticed around, how the other champions are chatting up with the others.

"Mind if I sit here." Ash looked and saw it was Serena in her disguise.

"Go ahead."

She sat down and began to eat. Both were eating quietly and feeling calm.

"Hey Ash, could I sit here?"

He noticed it was Cynthia. He nodded and she sat down.

"I guess we haven't met properly, my name is Cynthia." She extended her hand toward Serena.

"Saphire." She shook it as they went back to eating.

"So Ash, how are your ally connections?" Cynthia asked.

"Ummm...connecteciton?

"Yes, connections. You see, 64 competitors will try to survive as long as possible. By making an alliance, you could survive for a while. You might also have to make a trade-off, though when dealing with this."

Ash was surprised to hear this "I...I see."

"Yep. So…." she gave a sly smirk "Would you need a bit of protection?"

"Sure, but what do I have to do in return?"

She giggled "Oh just watch my back. Nothing more."

Ash nodded "Done deal."

Saphire then said, "Count me in as well."

"Alright."

Ash began to ponder who he could ally with. He needed a small group to survive. Maybe he could ask Anabel and Gary a bit later.

"I might add two more people on the list." Ash said.

"Okay. Just let us know about it."

After finishing eating, Ash went to look for Anabel. He then found her, playing with her Espeon. He decided to take out his Sylveon and greet her. Once he did, both Espeon and Sylveon sniffed each other's noses first and then began to play.

The maiden brain giggled "I never seen that kind of Pokemon before."

"Sylveon. My bond with her is what made her evolve into her."

"Interesting…."

Ash nodded "I am here to ask if you wanted to make an alliance with me. I already allied with Cynthia and Sapphire."

Anabel began to pet both Pokemon and looked at Ash with a soft smile.

"Sure. Count me in."

"Thanks.."

She then tilted her head and asked "You know. I have this odd feeling we met before, looking younger…."

Ash felt a bit odd "Yes...me too."

"In any case, just let me know when our first meeting will be and will see how it goes."

He nodded and decided to hang out with her a bit.

"So tell me, where did you get that title, Sailor Maiden?"

She then thought for a moment and then remembered. "Well, I was called The Tower Tycoon, until someone pointed out, my clothes look like a sailor. Plus…" She blushed a bit.

"Plus?" Ash asked curiously.

"I am a maiden."

"Oh."

They chatted a bit more and then after a while. They agreed tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few hours later. Dream world.

Ash was staring up the clouds. He found them very odd shaped.

"You won't win Ash…"

He looked up and found a young man with purple hair, frowning.

"What do you mean Paul?"

He sat next to him "You have to play a bit dirty in this battle royale or you will lose a chance to become champion."

"I don't want to."

He sighed "Ash, you already know that there isn't a rule that will prevent you to go beyond those rules. Even in your heart, this will show adapting is better than law-following."

Ash argued "Oh and when I battle against the Elite Four, then what? I don't stand a chance against them yet."

"Ash, Ash, Ash….you are underestimating your true strength. The Pokemon League uses those rules, knowing that people like yourself will come out in victory."

"It won't prove someone is a good trainer."

"Ash" He got up from the grass "You are not a trainer. You are something more than that. Trainers are rookies, amateurs. You are something more than that."

Then Paul disappeared.

Ash woke up and checked the time, it was near the sunset. He sighed to himself and went to look for Gary.

He walked around and found Gary, drinking a bit.

"Gary!"

He looked around and found Ash, looking relaxed. He shook his head "What's up?"

"I need to make an alliance with you. I already have Cynthia, Anabel, and Saphire joining me."

This surprised the Kanto Regional's champion "Man, you have to teach me how to get the ladies."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. Sure, I'm in."

"Great. Tomorrow we will have the meeting."

"Sure, later casanova."

As Ash left, he didn't understand what he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Ash's apartment

Ash was laid in bed and then thought about Gary's comment and then realized it.

"Damn…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rocket's base….

"Have you infiltrated the tournament?" A masked man said

"Yes, sir. We passed the inspection. They never knew at all. Tell the scientist it was a success."

"Good. Remember, make sure Ash reaches in the finals and then take of it."

"Yes, sir."

Communication broke and the leader had another Rocket coming in.

"Sir, we have already got word from our spies in Johto. They are so far sleeping."

"Good, make sure when the time is right, you know what to do."

"Sir!"

He left as the man chuckled "Oh Lance. While you are dealing with your tournament, you are leaving Johto wide open for Team Rocket."

He chuckled and turned off the lights of the office as he left.

To be continue….

A/N: Well guys, the next chapter the tournament begins. Leave a review and no flames. Later and take care.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys and gals welcome to another chapter more. Sorry for the delay. It all began with two words: Writers Block. The worst of them all for a year. I wanted to apologize again for work and my personal life brought the lack of interest to write this story only. I took a day off today instead of going to work, due to feeling unenthusiastic and went to church. After that, I felt better and decided to finish this chapter.

Now here are the reviews:

: I believe that Paul represents his more logical and a bit of his more serious side. Hence, he is more fighting for himself.

Guest: Ash is already on the island.

Now here is the next chapter. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 6: The Battle of Naval Island

As the sun was rising, the competitors stood on a beach on an island filled with grapefruits. Most were wearing jackets and gray/other colored jumpsuits.

Ash was gray and red as he stretched a bit. He saw his allies and they were coming towards him.

"Morning guys!"

Cynthia waved, Gary yawned, Anabel looked chirpy, and Sapphire waved as well.

"Remember, reach the island and take out anyone that is not in our group." Cynthia said.

"Got it. Though…" he looked his forearm, having an odd device with some buttons. "What is this again?"

Gary answered, "This will tell you how your Pokemon are doing and pointing on an opponent to face him or her, just to avoid another one to interfere."

The young trainer nodded.

Then a man in a suit came out and smirked.

"Alright, we shall begin the first task. It is very simple: Reach the Navel Island. Once reaching there, press the button to initiate yourself into battle. This would unlock your wrist device. Once you face your opponent, press the button on their wrist and take them on. It will be a one on one battle, no substitute. Once you defeat your opponent, they are eliminated and you recieve a point. You must have two points to qualify. Understand?"

The others nodded and they got themselves ready.

"Good luck." He then was gone as a small flying machine stopped and was floating.

"Engage in the line up."

They got in their lineup. Then they got ready.

"Ready….begin."

They threw their Pokeballs and out came their water type Pokemon. Ash took out his Lapras and rode on her.

"Go straight!"

She roared and swam fast. He noticed how the others had other means of Pokemon swimming. He stayed focus straight on him and noticed the large island with a large cylinder near shape mountain.

They were nearing it as Ash needed to go deep in the forest and just plant out how to take out his first two opponents.

He reaches the shore of the island and found the button he needed to press. He pressed it.

"Activating battle mode."

He made a run for it in the deep jungle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the island.

Cynthia landed on the on the island and pressed the button. So far nobody is in her way. Then out of nowhere, she was tackled on the ground, but she flipped her opponent over.

A young man with a goatee smirked "Well, well, Cynthia. I am beginning to ponder if I could eliminate the so-called champion of Sinnoh." He took out his Pokeball and Cynthia did as well.

"Battle between Cynthia and Blake. One Pokemon only, until it is unable to fight. Begin battle"

"Go Spiritomb!"

Cynthia released a gassy looking Pokemon with green eyes, ready to fight.

"Go Gardevoir!"

Out came a human-like Pokemon with green hair and an elegant white dress, ready to fight.

"Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!"

The large Pokemon released a large amount of dark purple energy balls. They were getting closer to her.

"Gardevoir, shield yourself and use Psyshock!"

She raised her arms and a shield appeared. This blocked the attacks, then she twirled and released a large bolt of psychic attacks. This managed to get a harsh hit from the large Pokemon.

"Shake it off and go for Dark Pulse!"

The effects did hit him, but he released a tendril of dark beams at his opponent.

"Gardevoir, absorb the attack and ended with Psy Pulse."

Gardevoir concentrated a dark energy and it absorbed the attack. This surprised the person and then released what looked like a purple tentacle beams. The attack whipped hard on the Pokemon and then was grabbed. Then it was launched on a tree then hitting a hard purple beam. The ghost Pokemon screeched in pain, and couldn't attack.

Once it was over, the ghost Pokemon had swirls on his eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir. Blake eliminated."

Before Blake could argue, he was teleported out.

"One down, one to go…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Different location…

Ash was going through the dense jungle, looking around for any challengers.

"This place is very dense…."

He kept jogging for a bit until a trainer appeared in front of him and smirked.

"Well, well. So I finally will take out the so-called co-regional champ."

"I will do my best."

Both trainers got into position.

"Battle between Ash and Battle Factory Noland. One Pokemon elimination. Engage."

Ash threw his first Pokemon out. His Marowak was ready to fight. Noland had his Pokemon out at the same time as Ash. A familiar Sandslash looked serious against its opponent.

"Marowak, use Bonerang!"

The ground Pokemon threw his bone right at his opponent.

"Sandslash, use Dig!"

The large armadillo Pokemon dug, before even a hit was made. The large Pokemon dug fast and it was heading toward its opponent.

"Marowak, jump at the vine!"

He used his bone stick to leverage his jump and caught the vine. Then out came the ground Pokemon, flying a few feet off the ground.

"Sandslash, use Gyro Ball!"

It curled up into a ball and bounced toward Marowak.

"Marowak use Bone Club!"

The bone Pokemon dived to retrieve his weapon and slammed it against the metal ball. The impact of it broke part of the bone and it hit Marowak hard. This sent the Pokemon flying. Ash had to think something fast.

"Marowak, use Stone Edge on that tree!"

Marowak released a large stone of energy and managed to destroy the tree. He rolled and got himself up. He saw how it broke the bone of it.

"Sorry Ash, but this fight ends. Sandslash, use Focus Blast!"

Sandslash rushed right at its opponent as its claws turned red.

"Marowak use Aeriel Ace!"

This surprised the trainer as he saw the ground Pokemon glide over the attack. Sandslashed hits another tree, as Marowak landed on the ground.

"How?!"

"Training….Marowak, use Iron Head!"

The bone Pokemon went right at his opponent with his head glowing.

"Sandslash, use Brick Break!"

Its hands glowed red and rushed right at its opponent.

"Marowak, dive for a Dig!"

He immediately changed course and dug on the ground, while the ground Pokemon missed. The bone Pokemon was digging for a bit until he found another bone. It looked strong from his eyes and took it as he dug up. The ground Pokemon looked around for its opponent, before being hit hard by the weapon in hand.

Marowak landed on his feet and found his original bone. He picked it up and got into a fighting stance.

"Not bad….Sandslash, go for a Gyro Ball!"

He turned metallic again and was going straight at the ground Pokemon.

"Marowak, Focus Blast!"

"What?!"

Marowak focused in all of his energy in this move and swung hard. It heard a near shattering crack, as Sandslash flew right at a tree and went through one, then another and another. Then it stopped at its sixth tree. The trainer went to check on him, hoping he was alright.

"Sandslash is unable to continue, the winner is Marowak. The winner is Ash Ketchum."

This surprised the young trainer that he managed to beat him. Before his former opponent could say anything, he and his Pokemon were gone.

"One more point left."

Ash nodded and knew he had to find one more opponent to qualify.

He ran deeper into the island, hoping to find another opponent and avoid his allies at all costs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the forest….

Gary sighed, he finally took out another opponent.

"I qualified. I hope I do become champion."

Then out came Ash and he smirked.

"You got lucky this time, Ashy boy. I already have two points needed."

"Pity, wish I could have that rematch."

"In time, in time."

He was teleported out.

Out came another trainer. A muscular trainer with a long beard.

"Well, well, Kanto's co-regional champion. I do wonder if you got lucky to be one?"

"I will show you that it isn't luck."

The man chuckled as they locked into a fighitng mode.

"Battle between Kanto Regional Champion Ash Ketchum vs. former Hoenn Champion Tony Zane. Initiate battle."

Both trainers threw their Pokeballs.

For Ash, out came his Golduck. His opponent brought out a large blue four-legged Pokemon with gills, looking at him with a smirk.

"A Swampert…."

"Yep. This guy got me to become a Hoenn Champion. I was a Champion for three years before I was dethroned."

"We shall see."

"Enough talk, Swampert, use Rock Slide!"

The large Pokemon jumped up and began to throw rocks right at its opponent.

"Golduck, use Counter-Shield!"

He released a large ice beam around himself as the rocks were pelting it, having little effect. The onslaught went for some time as the shield ended.

"Golduck, use Hydro Pump!"

He released large pressure of water hitting the sides of the Pokemon. It did little to the effect, as Ash smirked.

"Keep at it buddy!"

He kept releasing more water as his opponent was raising his eyebrow.

"If that is all that it can deal with, go for a Hyper Beam!"

His head was glowing and was ready to release the beam, then Ash saw the right moment to counter attack.

"Golduck, use Ice Beam!"

He immediately released his ice and began to incased the water Pokemon into ice. This surprised the champion as he saw him Pokemon being frozen.

The beam was released, but it missed its mark and it fatigued the Pokemon. Then it was completely freezing.

"Swampert, Mega Punch!"

It wasn't able to move.

"Keep freezing Golduck!"

The duck Pokemon kept at it until he stopped and waited. The other Pokemon wasn't able to move at all.

"Pokemon unable to battle. Readings show Pokemon unconscious due to fatigue, the winner is Ash Ketchum.

Congratulations on your victory, you qualify to move to the next round."

This surprised Ash and his former opponent as both were teleported out of the place.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Pokemon Island Locker Room

Ash arrived to see Cynthia, drinking a cold drink. She saw him and smirked.

"Congrats Ash. You made it."

He nodded and sighed in relief "I think I got lucky back there. I froze the Pokemon."

"Really?! In that case, a toast though. It takes a lot of the Pokemon to freeze former champions one."

He nodded as he was handed a drink.

Then Gary appeared and exhaled. "So who came back?"

He was surprised to see Ash making it.

"Oh good, glad you survived."

"You have no idea."

Then more people began to appear in the locker room, relaxing and drinking. Some were discussing how they won, while others just decided to drink quietly and pondered what happened.

Then a large TV screen appeared and it was Lance.

"Congratulations. You qualified the next round, there will be a large buffet and rest. In two day, you will be facing each other again and the numbers will shrink until one is the champion."

The screen turned off and they saw the doors opened. They left the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mess Hall

Ash had various food around him and was eating. Gary was in disbelief at how much he was eating.

"You know Ashy, I am shocked you still eat that much…"

"Well…."He took a drink "My metabolism is going nuts and I am hungry as I can be."

He still shook his head, when Cynthia sat next to them nd began to eat.

"Ease up, Ash. There is more on the buffet,"

"I know, but I am just very hungry."

Then Saphire sat with them and ate quietly.

Once the meals were done, Ash went to his room and pondered about which Pokemon he would use in the next round and how to beat his opponents faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location…

"How are the units going, Colonel?" the masked man said.

"We are doing well sir. We are waiting for one more unit to get into place and timing everything perfect."

"Good. Make sure you wait for the right moment. Lance will have his hands tied up at the end of it all."

"Yes, sir!"

The communication ended and the masked man turned around and found no one in. He took off his mask and took a drink. He sighed and felt better. He touched his scar on his face. He then places the mask back.

"Soon Lance. You will learn to never to cross Team Rocket….soon."

To be continue

A/N: Well guys, that's it for now. I will try to see how fast I can update the next chapter and will try to be inspired. Thanks again and leave reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys,

I'm finally inspired to write again. I have waited this moment to write and finish this series. So let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 7: Shamouti Island

Ash placed his gloves on and stretched his hands a bit. He knew the next task will be a physical one.

Then again,everything involved the competitors doing something.

He grabbed his Pokeballs and he left his room. Once he was outside, he met with the other people who won the last round. He saw Sapphire and smiled. She smiled back and then looked at the screen when it turned on.

An image of an island. Ash recognized it.

"Shamouti Island, a unique island that is surrounder with various elements around the island itself. Your task would be to face an opponent one on one, in one of the islands we have put you. Once claiming victory in just one Pokemon fall, you will receive an elemental orb and bring it to the large island. You must reach the island and place the orb on the pedestal and wait for instructions. Good luck."

Once the voice ended, Ash went to see who his opponent is. He was surprised to see that he will be facing a familiar purple haired champion.

"So, I'm facing you. This will be interesting."

"It would be Iris."

The others got into their opponents and they teleported out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown location_

A masked person walked toward a large building. He stopped and saw two men in uniforms with the letter G on their breast pocket.

He moved fast and knocked them out. He signaled someone and they retrieved them.

He stopped at the door and slides the card.

"Access granted. Welcome officer Dumphy."

He took out his communicator.

"Phase 1 is commencing, stand by for anything."

"Roger"

"Soon, you will face my wrath Ash. Soon…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ice Island_

Ash looked around, once they arrived via teleporting. He was thankful the bodysuits changes temperature quick.

"They think that a little ice will scare me? Please."

The young co-champion was surprised about this. He vividly remembers in his dreams, she hated ice and ice Pokemon. Then again, that is the thing though it was just a dream.

"Well your Pokemon tolerate it though?"

She nodded "Ice won't slow them down."

"Good, because I want you to go all out on me."

She smirked as she got into stance.

"Remember the rules, one Pokemon only. So give me your best shot!"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

They both got ready. Then they threw their Pokeball.

"Go Haxorus!"

Out came the a large Pokemon with a green tough skin and black in its belly. It gave a mighty roar.

"Go Clefable!"

Out came the fairy Pokemon and she looked serious.

"Pokemon battle between Co-Regional Champion Ash Ketchum vs. Champion of Unova Iris Arctus. Begin battle."

"Alright Haxorus, start with a Dual Chop!"

It roared and flew right at the Pokemon.

"Clefable use Bubble Beam on its eyes!"

Clefable released a large amount of glowing bubbles. It was a direct hit, but she felt a painful hit on her chest. She flew a bit, but landed on her feet..

"Not bad. Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!"

It's sharp claws glowed and went toward the fairy Pokemon.

"Clefable, use Ice Beam around you!"

Clefable released a white beam and surrounded herself on it. The impact of the attack hurts more on the large dragon Pokemon than the fairy Pokemon.

"Clefable, use Zen Headbutt!"

Her head glows and hits the side of the dragon's head. It caused a harsh pain, and was sent flying on the side.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!"

It released a purple like beam and it was a hit on the fairy Pokemon. She flew to the side and Ash knew he had to think of something quick, before it goes longer.

"Stay within the snow!"

Clefable nodded and began to dig through the snow.

"You think she could hide there? Haxorus, release a Hyper Beam!"

It pulled its head back and released a powerful beam and began to spread around the area, here the fairy Pokemon dug.

Once the beam ended, it stopped. She popped up and threw snow on its face in rapid manner. The tough skin of the dragon was beginning to affect it a bit. She kept throwing the snow.

Iris then gave a command "Use Mega Punch!"

It's hand glowed and went right at Clefable and Ash never had time to call another attack. It was sent flying for a bit and landed hard on the ground. She was getting up.

"Clefable, use Dazzling Gleam!"

She released a pink beam at it hit the dragon Pokemon, making it roar in pain. Once the beam ended, she just went back to throwing snow at the Pokemon.

The joints were getting affected by it in a subtle manner that Iris never noticed.

"Enough of that, Haxorus, use Outrage!"

It went right at the fairy Pokemon.

"Use Ice Beam, full power!"

She released a powerful ice attack as she was hit hard. She rolled for a bit and was getting up. She noticed it wasn't moving.

The large dragon Pokemon was frozen stiff.

"Move Haxorus!"

It couldn't move, save for its eyes.

"Haxorus is unable to continue this fight. The winner is Clefable, which makes Ash the winner."

Iris sighed and knew it was the luck of the draw. She returned her Pokemon.

"I suppose luck is on your end."

He nodded and returned Clefable "Especially the climate of the place and the attacks."

She nodded "Just a word of an advice, the level of trust on your allies will shrink, so be ready for anything and win at any cost."

She then was teleported out.

Ash began to think about those words that was said. He then looked over to the large island itself from his left. He then saw an orb appear and grabbed it. Then he left the platform.

He jogged for a bit until he reached the shores. He began to look at the weather and pondered if going by air or sea would be good.

He contemplated until he took out his Fearow out.

The large bird Pokemon looked at Ash and squaked.

"We are going on that big island. Will you be okay on this weather?"

The large Pokemon looked at the sky. It was a little cloudy and windy, but could take it. He nodded and he climbed up. Then he flew up in the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _One hour later…._

Fearow landed on the ground and Ash returned the Pokemon. He placed the orb on the pedestal, Then out came a device. He turned it on and a message appeared:

Your task is to climb up the mountain and be in a pedestal to face your next opponent. Here are some equipment to start climbing. Don't worry, if you fall, the gravity system will activate and give you time to recover. If you use a flying Pokemon or psychic Pokemon to get to your platform, you will be immediately disqualified.

Ash places the message away. He puts the equipment on and he looked up and barely sees the platform.

"Here goes nothing"

He begins to climb up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Pallet Town_

Both Giovanni and Delia are watching their son climbing up.

"Oh I hope he will be alright up there." Worried Delia

"I wouldn't worry about it. Our son is a great climber and I know he will make it. Nothing bad will happen to him. Trust me."

She nodded and watched how he kept climbing up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Ash…_

Ash put his foot in a place and kept going up. As he grabbed an edge, it slip off, but he caught himself from falling. He took a deep breath.

"That was close."

He kept climbing up.

The young trainer kept going on, and stared up on how long he had to go up. He grabbed the part of rock and just used his upper strength to pull up and found a resting place for his feet.

After about 20 minutes, he reached his platform and sat on it. He panted and took a drink of water.

"That was close."

He waited for a bit until he saw the familiar purple haired sailor. She smiled when she sees him.

"Well, you did beat me to it, Ash."

"True, but I still struggled Anabel."

She sat a moment and tried to catch her breath.

"Who was your opponent?"

"Iris. You?"

"Sapphire."

"Sapphire?"

She nodded "She gave me a great fight though, but she was taken out."

He got up and stretched his legs. Anabel did the same thing.

"This battle will be one on one, between the Co-Regional Champion Ash Ketchum vs. Sailor Maiden Anabel Roth."

Both took out a random Pokeball from them and threw it on the battlefield.

"Go Alakazam!"

A humanoid like Pokemon appeared with two spoons, was ready to fight.

"Go Omastar!"

This surprised Anabel and saw the large prehistoric Pokemon ready to fight.

"Begin battle!"

She stayed quiet and saw Alakazam's eyes glow. Ash realized she is using her mind to do it.

"Omastar, withdraw!"

He went into his shell and managed to protect himself.

"Omastar, use Rollout!"

He rolled himself fast toward his opponent.

Alakazam puts a barrier up and blocks the attack.

"Don't give up, use more pressure!"

He pushed himself more, as the psychic Pokemon was sweating more.

His eyes glowed once more and added another barrier. Ash knew he had to break the barrier.

"Shoot away the Hydro Pump!"

The shell Pokemon shot a hard water attack and this caused the shield to crack. Then it cracked and hits the psychic Pokemon hard.

His fist turned electric and kept punching him, while being dragged on the ground. It was having some effect on it.

"Omastar, use Spike Cannon!"

He stopped the tackle and released his spikes and shot at it.

Before the psychic Pokemon could do anything, it was hit hard on the stomach area and was flying a few feet. It landed hard on the ground. It was struggling to get up. It began to glow it's body. Ash knew he had to end it, otherwise it will be an endurance fight.

"Omastar ended with Giga Impact!"

He jumped hard and slammed hard. The psychic Pokemon felt the shake and was hit hard with one of the ground popped up. Then another and it was crushed by two hard rocks. Alakazam felt squeezed until it was out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, the winner is Omastar. Ash is the winner and moved to the next round."

Anabel sighed.

"I did my best."

She returned her Pokemon.

"Thanks for the battle."

"Anytime."

She was then gone and Ash was as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Meanwhile in an unknown location…._

The masked man sat on a chair as he stared at the television screen.

"Boss, he made it to the next round."

He turned to a walkie talkie. He picked it up and pressed a button.

"Good. He is getting crafty at his fights."

"What do you want us to do with him?"

"Stay with the plan until the finals. You understand?"

"Yes sir. But what if we are exposed?"

"Exposed or not, you will be freed in time. Trust me."

"Yes, sir."

Communications ended and he got up and left the room.

To be continue…..

A/N: Well guys, I did it. I managed to do a chapter! Yes! Leave a review and I apologize for the short fights. They tend to end the fights really quick. I will what I can to update the story. Until then, take care!


End file.
